In my life
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bulma...


Okay, okay, so it's another Beatles songfic like thing, but I couldn't help it!!! It fit so perfectly to this idea!!!  
  
In my life  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked out the window.  
  
"Hi mom!" Bra greeted her cheerfully as she sat down for breakfast. "Happy birthday!!!"  
  
Her daughter planted a big smooch over her cheek. She smiled.  
  
"So, how does it feel being 45 years old?"  
  
"Sigh Depressing."  
  
The younger version giggled.  
  
"Morning people!" Trunks ran down the stairs tying his tie ^^'. "Happy B- day, mom!!!"  
  
She got a kiss on the other cheek from her son. Bulma watched silently as her children inhaled the food.  
  
"Well?" She started.  
  
Trunks gulped down a mouthful of toast. "Well what?"  
  
"What am I going to get for my birthday?"  
  
"Mom, you are not supposed to ask!!!" He answered.  
  
"Yeah, besides, curiosity killed the cat!" His sister said as well.  
  
"This cat doesn't have much time left anyways, so why not tell?"  
  
Bra glared at her. "Don't think like that!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and frowned. Shoot, it didn't work.  
  
"But since you are so curios..." Her daughter started as she pulled out a present, which she magically hid in her lap. "Happy B-day!"  
  
It was a big box beautifully wrapped. Bulma couldn't contain it. She ripped the paper off as if she was a child. Her children laughed.  
  
"Wow!!! It's wonderful!!!" She cried out.  
  
"I made it myself!" Bra pulled herself out.  
  
It was a jewelry box that played a melody when you opened it. The melody Bulma always hummed to little Bra.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you Bra."  
  
Her daughter smiled back.  
  
"Well, since Squirt gave hers, I'll give mine as well."  
  
Trunks pulled a small parcel out of his pocket.  
  
"For you."  
  
His mom quickly opened it. A machine whirled to life.  
  
"Oh wow." It floated around her, silently humming.  
  
"It's a communicator. You no longer have to worry or spend a lot on your phone bills. I'll be reachable 24/7. I wonder though, is that a good or a bad thing."  
  
They chuckled. Bra glanced at the clock.  
  
"Oh my Kami! It's 7:45! I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
With that she was out the door.  
  
"Yeah, and me for work."  
  
Trunks rushed out the door as well.  
  
Bulma sighed to herself. However long she has been living with saiyans she still loathed cleaning up after them.  
  
~~~~~After a LOT of time~~~~~  
  
"Sigh Finally! Now to get MYSELF cleaned up."  
  
She walked upstairs but stopped in the hallway. The picture of them grabbed her. It was when Bra was two and Trunks 14.  
  
Vegeta stood next to the Trunks who put his arm behind his father's neck. Vegeta, as always, stood arms crossed with that arrogant smirk of his. She, herself, leaned on him with little bra in her arms.  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
It wasn't like she was not happy, but she wished to be young again. Or at least as fit as Vegeta. It was bothering her a lot lately.  
  
Will he turn to another woman after I'm gone? No, he would never do that.  
  
But that little sparkle of doubt remained.  
  
I know it's foolish, but he never even said 'I love you' to me.  
  
She sighed and continued on her way. Her hand opened the oak door slowly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
On her side of the bed lay an envelope with the most beautiful flower on top of it.  
  
She sat down on her bed and smelled the flower. Bulma smiled to herself. Its scent was just as gorgeous as it's looks.  
  
She gently laid it down and took the letter. In beautiful cursive it read in the front:  
  
To the woman and no one else  
  
Her fingers danced on the words a little before she opened it. The letter inside spoke these words to her:  
  
Dear woman, you know I would never be able to tell you this in person, so you'll have to be satisfied with a letter. Only a letter, my woman. You, who has bared me children, fed me, put up with me (the royal pain-in-the- ass), and stayed there with me. I've abandoned you so many times, yet you always stayed. I've tried to push you away, but you always waited. You accepted me. Even when I did not accept myself and tried to bring back the past. But you waited. Remember the second time the GR blew up and you sang to me? I hope this song plays again in your heart, but this time from me to you.  
  
There are places I'll remember all my life, Though some have changed. Some forever, not for better, Some have gone and some remain. All these places had their moments With lovers and friends I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living, In my life I've loved them all.  
  
But of all these friends and lovers There is no one compared with you. And these mem'ries lose their meaning When I think of love as something new. Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them, In my life I'll love you more.  
  
In my life I'll love you more.  
  
Bulma smiled. Hold that thought. He did say I love you. 


End file.
